Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 February 2019
23:44-28 Hmmmm maaaaaaybe 23:44-43 YEET REET 23:44-48 REET YEET 23:44-59 BORK 23:45-25 vinny 23:45-36 IMMA SAY THE N WORD 23:45-36 NIG 23:45-38 erian chungus 23:45-41 I need to start working on Chapter 3 of Once Upon A Sensei. But since y’all are here, it can wait. I’ve got some ideas 23:46-03 Okey 23:46-14 NIG 23:46-15 ViNnY oF nGtV nEwS XD 23:46-20 GAAAAASP 23:46-31 vInNy Of NgTv NeWs XD 23:46-32 She said it XD 23:46-42 I’ve got big ideas 23:46-51 NIGERIAN CHUNGUS 23:47-06 Oh, man, I should really make my OC now. 23:47-08 You may leave now, Vinny of NGTAv News. 23:47-37 I hAVe a QuERy ViNnY of NgtV news 23:47-44 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:47-51 NGTV* 23:47-58 WE NEED A VINNY OF NGTV NEWS SEASON 23:48-21 i have a query 23:48-24 'vinny of ngtv news' 23:48-24 HEYYYYYYYYYYYY TW38 WELCOME TO THE VINNY OF NGTV NEWS FANCLUB XD 23:48-34 No, we need a Cole, Misako and Pixal seasons 23:48-56 COLE FIRST 23:49-01 COLE JS LIFE 23:49-11 THIS IS NOT IT... 23:49-11 YOU MAY LEAVE NOW VINNY OF NGTV NEWS... 23:49-15 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 23:49-16 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:49-18 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:49-24 no we need a season of vinny 23:49-27 uncultured swines 23:49-33 Yes XD 23:49-34 YES IM PLANNING ON GETTING FOUR GUINEAPIGS 23:49-37 Welp, im a confused boi XD 23:49-37 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:49-48 ONE OF THEM SHALL BE NAMED VINNY 23:50-02 I HAS ONE NAMED GARMY 23:50-10 Vinny of NGTV News - Ninjago's biggest Garmadon Fanboy XD 23:50-12 NO COINCIDENCE 23:50-20 XD 23:50-28 XD 23:50-43 Oni Garmadon is called Garmadoni by fans and Mistakéas Harumi is called HaruMistaké. 23:50-46 Hey guys I found this online: 23:51-04 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:51-06 Oni Garmadon looks weird O_o 23:51-13 I have to point that out 23:51-19 Homework: Half Of My Energy Wasted On Random Knowledge 23:51-23 XD 23:51-24 Garmaweird 23:51-35 Some people call oni garmadon garmagoat, yes that is a thing. 23:51-51 I swear when I first saw it I'm just like WHAT IS THIS?! PHOTOSHOPPING?!?! XD 23:51-56 LMAOhttps://i.imgur.com/e5TniAi.jpg 23:51-59 https://i.imgur.com/e5TniAi.jpg# 23:52-03 I'm disappointed in our fandom XD 23:52-04 INTRODUCING THE NEW ANIMAL IN NINJAGO: GARMAGOAT XD 23:52-21 WHEEZE 23:52-25 IM DEAS 23:52-28 DEAD 23:52-42 SolidStud's probably like: Wth is going on 23:53-15 Cri rip solid 23:53-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:53-28 (Don't judge me I loved season 10) 23:53-30 Rip Solid 23:53-35 F 23:53-58 F 23:54-01 Press F to pay your respects everyone 23:54-04 Pls 23:54-13 I came up with 4 new ocs for my comics yesterday 23:54-13 F 23:54-49 I'm almost done with my OC's article. (GARMAGOAT NOT INCLUDED) 23:54-53 EXCEPT I CANT FRICKING COME UP WITH A NEW CHARACTER FOR ONCE UPON A SENSEI 23:55-12 Garmagoat, eats dark grasster(GRASS+MATTER), poops out Dark Matter. Once possessed by the OverWolf. 23:55-21 WHEEZE 23:55-32 Coming up with new characters is hard work XD 23:55-44 I JUST CHOCKED ON MY AIR XD 23:56-10 Choked 23:56-21 YEAH EXCEPT WHEN I NEED CHARACTERS I CANT MAKE THEM BUT WHEN I DONT I CAN MAKE MILLIONS 23:56-30 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-31 I'm back! 23:56-34 Yay! XD 23:56-41 Hewwo Nex! 23:56-46 Hello there! 23:56-47 Nexy! 23:57-04 Nex is back! Nex is back! Nex is back! 23:57-08 HI NEX! THIS IS THE GARMAGOAT AND VINNY OF NGTV NEWS FAN CLUB! 23:57-09 I'm multitasking cause I'm preparing for a science test sooo yeah if I don't answer that's why 23:58-10 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:58-12 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:58-17 meshmallo di noo dj 23:58-27 am meshmallo woner here mi beets 23:58-43 Xd 23:58-50 XD XD 23:58-52 NO WE NEED GLOW WORM HERE XD 23:58-56 fok yoo yoo do not laff at mee!! 23:59-01 shot fok op!!!!!! 23:59-01 23:59-06 GLOW LIL GLOW WORM 23:59-10 GLIMMER, GLIMMER 23:59-10 am betar dan yoo!!!! am a djaye!! shot op!! 23:59-12 I finally came up with an ice oc though which is great. 23:59-15 no!! 23:59-18 i c e 23:59-19 o c 23:59-21 NO! 23:59-28 AM MESHMALLO BAST DEJAYE 23:59-34 YOO LISTUN 2 MEE NAO OR AM WIL KEL YOO 23:59-38 IDEOTS 23:59-49 MI DADI WIL KEL YOO 00:00-00 COS HEE IS BETUR DAN AL OF YOO LIEK I AM 23:49-14 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:49-16 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:49-22 no we need a season of vinny 23:49-25 uncultured swines 23:49-31 Yes XD 23:49-33 YES IM PLANNING ON GETTING FOUR GUINEAPIGS 23:49-35 Welp, im a confused boi XD 23:49-35 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:49-47 ONE OF THEM SHALL BE NAMED VINNY 23:50-00 I HAS ONE NAMED GARMY 23:50-08 Vinny of NGTV News - Ninjago's biggest Garmadon Fanboy XD 23:50-10 NO COINCIDENCE 23:50-18 XD 23:50-26 XD 23:50-41 Oni Garmadon is called Garmadoni by fans and Mistakéas Harumi is called HaruMistaké. 23:50-44 Hey guys I found this online: 23:51-02 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:51-04 Oni Garmadon looks weird O_o 23:51-11 I have to point that out 23:51-17 Homework: Half Of My Energy Wasted On Random Knowledge 23:51-21 XD 23:51-22 Garmaweird 23:51-34 Some people call oni garmadon garmagoat, yes that is a thing. 23:51-49 I swear when I first saw it I'm just like WHAT IS THIS?! PHOTOSHOPPING?!?! XD 23:51-55 LMAOhttps://i.imgur.com/e5TniAi.jpg 23:51-57 https://i.imgur.com/e5TniAi.jpg# 23:52-01 I'm disappointed in our fandom XD 23:52-02 INTRODUCING THE NEW ANIMAL IN NINJAGO: GARMAGOAT XD 23:52-20 WHEEZE 23:52-24 IM DEAS 23:52-26 DEAD 23:52-39 SolidStud's probably like: Wth is going on 23:53-13 Cri rip solid 23:53-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:53-27 (Don't judge me I loved season 10) 23:53-28 Rip Solid 23:53-33 F 23:53-56 F 23:53-59 Press F to pay your respects everyone 23:54-02 Pls 23:54-11 I came up with 4 new ocs for my comics yesterday 23:54-12 F 23:54-47 I'm almost done with my OC's article. (GARMAGOAT NOT INCLUDED) 23:54-51 EXCEPT I CANT FRICKING COME UP WITH A NEW CHARACTER FOR ONCE UPON A SENSEI 23:55-10 Garmagoat, eats dark grasster(GRASS+MATTER), poops out Dark Matter. Once possessed by the OverWolf. 23:55-19 WHEEZE 23:55-30 Coming up with new characters is hard work XD 23:55-42 I JUST CHOCKED ON MY AIR XD 23:56-08 Choked 23:56-19 YEAH EXCEPT WHEN I NEED CHARACTERS I CANT MAKE THEM BUT WHEN I DONT I CAN MAKE MILLIONS 23:56-28 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-29 I'm back! 23:56-32 Yay! XD 23:56-39 Hewwo Nex! 23:56-44 Hello there! 23:56-45 Nexy! 23:57-02 Nex is back! Nex is back! Nex is back! 23:57-06 HI NEX! THIS IS THE GARMAGOAT AND VINNY OF NGTV NEWS FAN CLUB! 23:57-08 I'm multitasking cause I'm preparing for a science test sooo yeah if I don't answer that's why 23:58-09 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 23:58-10 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 23:58-16 meshmallo di noo dj 23:58-25 am meshmallo woner here mi beets 23:58-40 Xd 23:58-47 XD XD 23:58-50 NO WE NEED GLOW WORM HERE XD 23:58-54 fok yoo yoo do not laff at mee!! 23:58-59 shot fok op!!!!!! 23:58-59 23:59-04 GLOW LIL GLOW WORM 23:59-07 GLIMMER, GLIMMER 23:59-07 am betar dan yoo!!!! am a djaye!! shot op!! 23:59-09 I finally came up with an ice oc though which is great. 23:59-13 no!! 23:59-16 i c e 23:59-17 o c 23:59-18 NO! 23:59-25 AM MESHMALLO BAST DEJAYE 23:59-32 YOO LISTUN 2 MEE NAO OR AM WIL KEL YOO 23:59-37 IDEOTS 23:59-47 MI DADI WIL KEL YOO 23:59-58 COS HEE IS BETUR DAN AL OF YOO LIEK I AM 23:59-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:00-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:01-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:02-18 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:04-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-25 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:07-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-33 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-41 Nex! 01:08-11 Quinton! 01:08-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:08-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-10 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:12-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:12-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:12-57 oh shoot I gtg AGAIN 01:13-00 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has left the chat ~ 01:13-26 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:14-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-30 Is sad 01:15-12 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:17-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-10 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:24-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:24-59 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:40-59 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:41-08 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:41-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:41-59 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:43-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:43-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:43-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:45-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:45-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:45-59 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:50-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:50-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:51-04 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:51-31 I have returned... 01:51-35 To silence... 01:54-27 ;-; 01:55-17 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 01:55-57 Heya G 01:56-00 Hiya 01:56-15 What's going on 01:56-33 Nothing, apparently 01:56-47 Interesting! 01:57-00 I know, right? 01:57-46 Right . . . 01:58-06 XD 01:58-31 Boredom drives people insane, including me 01:51-31 I have returned... 01:51-35 To silence... 01:54-27 ;-; 01:55-18 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 01:55-57 Heya G 01:56-01 Hiya 01:56-16 What's going on 01:56-33 Nothing, apparently 01:56-47 Interesting! 01:57-00 I know, right? 01:57-46 Right . . . 01:58-06 XD 01:58-31 Boredom drives people insane, including me 02:00-27 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-27 No? Oh well... 02:01-55 Woah! 02:02-04 Zane Season 11 suit just leaked 02:02-33 Where? 02:04-26 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 02:04-28 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 02:05-11 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:05-32 CHAT PART-dead party.. 02:06-18 Yup... 02:09-26 Leaked on Instagram and it's on the Ninjago discord 02:12-03 Oh okey 02:15-34 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 02:15-57 pee 02:15-59 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 02:16-02 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:17-56 02:18-35 Well this is awkward... 02:19-03 Indeed 02:19-16 I'm wondering if I should post this article about my OC. 02:20-11 Go ahead 02:20-45 Asuna Higashi here's mine 02:22-49 awkward 02:23-18 Yes 02:23-22 Sadly 02:23-34 ;-; 02:24-30 You know when you want to update something yet you don't have the motivation to do it? That's me with my entire canon 02:24-36 Same 02:24-46 I wish I thought of Cooking with Acronix 02:24-51 I just look at pages and think 02:24-58 I want this 02:25-01 Lol same XD 02:25-31 and sometimes I get inspired but Ii don't wanna coppy 02:25-34 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 02:25-41 I AM GONNA MAKE THE CHEF ACRONIX MINIFIGURE 02:25-58 My friend thought up Chef Acronix a while ago. 02:26-23 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 02:26-41 Cool 02:26-43 This is my OC. https://prnt.sc/mpa48g 02:27-55 Oh yeah, I remember him 02:29-12 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 02:29-13 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 02:30-27 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:30-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:30-44 Shit y’all all here 02:31-08 SuRpRiSe XD 02:31-17 actually, I thought up Chef Acronix in last May/June 02:31-51 I'm not claiming anything 02:32-06 I'm just saying, cause Chef Acronix is in one of my stories that's all 02:32-13 One sec, gotta find my Snake Bacon piece 02:32-35 found it 02:32-51 XD 02:33-25 What do y’all think of the pictures? 02:33-30 Great! 02:33-35 I think it's all good 02:33-44 WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE BETTER IDEAS THAN MEEEE 02:34-28 WhY dO I hAtE mY cAnOn So MuCh???? 02:34-47 I HAVE NO GOOD IDEAS 02:34-48 WAAA 02:36-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:36-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:36-19 I hate my canon 02:36-20 YOU CAN MAKE 02:36-22 JOHN WICK 02:36-24 LITERALLY 02:36-32 JOHN WICK WITH THE SAME FACE PRINT 02:36-46 WITH KYLO REN/MORRO'S HAIR, HANZO'S FACE PRINT AND THE BUSINESS DUDE'S TORSO, 02:36-54 HANZO AND THE BUSINESS DUDE ARE IN THE HANZO VS GENJI SET 02:37-05 I also hate the quality of pictures 02:37-15 your writing is really good 02:37-33 I need better lighting. 02:37-52 I deleted all my stories in a rage the other day XD 02:38-20 I've had the same canon for 7 years 02:38-33 quinton can we write a joint cooking show like cooking with acronix but different or not cause I like your writing 02:39-34 hit me with the truth 02:39-37 Maybe. 02:39-43 I feel uneasy about posting this article right now, but I guess I should. 02:40-26 I need to ask Nex the next time she’s on if she wants to write Hosty Host Host with me or just leave it all to me. 02:41-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-05 H O S T Y H O S T HO S T 02:41-25 Hosty Host Host is also on Channel 26 02:42-31 Channel 69 - Cuking wiv acornaixc, by a fandom user 02:43-03 Krux hates Cooking with Acronix. Granted, he also hates TV in general. 02:43-25 I wish I could find my krux and acronix minifigures 02:43-30 but of course all my lego got mixed up 02:43-37 KrUx HaTeS aLl TeChNoLoGy XD 02:43-44 If Krux went on there, he would Krux the competition. 02:44-17 Krux will appear on the show. 02:44-56 Krux is Principal Krux in my story 02:45-03 They're teachers at Ninjago City High School 02:47-33 I published the article. 02:48-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:49-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:49-28 Cool 02:49-56 Cooking with Acronix May have been my best idea ever. 02:50-12 It's one of 'em for sure. 02:50-25 Yup XD 02:50-36 What's y'alls favorite story you've written 02:50-48 I thought about it recently and found that it's surprisingly hard to choose 02:26-40 Cool 02:26-42 This is my OC. https://prnt.sc/mpa48g 02:27-55 Oh yeah, I remember him 02:29-12 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 02:29-13 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 02:30-27 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:30-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:30-44 Shit y’all all here 02:31-08 SuRpRiSe XD 02:31-17 actually, I thought up Chef Acronix in last May/June 02:31-51 I'm not claiming anything 02:32-06 I'm just saying, cause Chef Acronix is in one of my stories that's all 02:32-13 One sec, gotta find my Snake Bacon piece 02:32-35 found it 02:32-51 XD 02:33-24 What do y’all think of the pictures? 02:33-30 Great! 02:33-35 I think it's all good 02:33-43 WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE BETTER IDEAS THAN MEEEE 02:34-28 WhY dO I hAtE mY cAnOn So MuCh???? 02:34-47 I HAVE NO GOOD IDEAS 02:34-48 WAAA 02:36-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:36-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:36-19 I hate my canon 02:36-20 YOU CAN MAKE 02:36-21 JOHN WICK 02:36-24 LITERALLY 02:36-32 JOHN WICK WITH THE SAME FACE PRINT 02:36-46 WITH KYLO REN/MORRO'S HAIR, HANZO'S FACE PRINT AND THE BUSINESS DUDE'S TORSO, 02:36-54 HANZO AND THE BUSINESS DUDE ARE IN THE HANZO VS GENJI SET 02:37-05 I also hate the quality of pictures 02:37-15 your writing is really good 02:37-32 I need better lighting. 02:37-52 I deleted all my stories in a rage the other day XD 02:38-20 I've had the same canon for 7 years 02:38-33 quinton can we write a joint cooking show like cooking with acronix but different or not cause I like your writing 02:39-34 hit me with the truth 02:39-37 Maybe. 02:39-43 I feel uneasy about posting this article right now, but I guess I should. 02:40-25 I need to ask Nex the next time she’s on if she wants to write Hosty Host Host with me or just leave it all to me. 02:41-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-05 H O S T Y H O S T HO S T 02:41-25 Hosty Host Host is also on Channel 26 02:42-31 Channel 69 - Cuking wiv acornaixc, by a fandom user 02:43-03 Krux hates Cooking with Acronix. Granted, he also hates TV in general. 02:43-25 I wish I could find my krux and acronix minifigures 02:43-30 but of course all my lego got mixed up 02:43-37 KrUx HaTeS aLl TeChNoLoGy XD 02:43-44 If Krux went on there, he would Krux the competition. 02:44-16 Krux will appear on the show. 02:44-55 Krux is Principal Krux in my story 02:45-03 They're teachers at Ninjago City High School 02:47-33 I published the article. 02:48-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:49-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:49-28 Cool 02:49-56 Cooking with Acronix May have been my best idea ever. 02:50-12 It's one of 'em for sure. 02:50-25 Yup XD 02:50-36 What's y'alls favorite story you've written 02:50-48 I thought about it recently and found that it's surprisingly hard to choose 02:51-08 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 02:51-10 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:51-43 Cooking with Acronix. Lol actually, Ninjago: Resistance Team, it was fun to write but it is so flawed and I’m gonna rewrite it here sometime. 02:51-59 I've deleted all mine, so... XD 02:52-05 none of them. 02:52-15 I can't write. 02:52-23 Yes, you can. 02:52-32 Eh 02:52-41 I actually hate all my writing 02:53-02 I've written hundreds of episodes for my series but I actually really prefer the short story ones I've done 02:53-07 [of Doomsday [2019-02-24 02:53-15 Battles of Doomsday 02:53-28 Though ONE DAY I'm going to refine and bring back my stories... ONE DAY... 02:53-33 If you feel like checking the first two chapters out, they're some of my favorite things I've done 02:54-51 I'm still writing, so I don't have a favorite yet. 02:54-53 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 02:54-56 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 02:54-59 I wish I could write 02:55-33 But G has given me an idea. 02:55-40 I wish I could write and BE HAPPY WITH WHAT I'VE WRITTEN... 02:55-48 I could write these LEGO fanfictions of mine as seasons. 02:56-09 I wish i could actually do something. 02:56-18 Cooking with Acronix and Once Upon A Sensei are my only ongoing series right now. I’m planning on rewriting Ninjago: Resistance Team longer and more serious, starting Hosty Host Host, and writing The Search for Samurai X which is a narrative of Nya trying to figure out who Samurai X is. 02:57-52 Im actually happy with how the stories go in my head, by they suck when I write them 02:58-00 Lolllll now that I'm rereading BoD 2 I'm starting to realize it needs some revamping... 02:58-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:58-36 But* 02:59-09 I feel like the Search for Samurai X will be great though. 03:02-06 *silence...* 03:02-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:02-10 O_o 03:02-27 Lol 03:02-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:03-08 XD 03:03-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:03-38 MG, why did you hate your stories? 03:03-52 My current story (which is based off of the s11 rumors) is on hold while I build an Ice Castle with the instructions for the Temple of Resurrection 03:03-53 ~ Pingunaranja has joined the chat ~ 03:03-57 It's gonna be sick 03:03-59 hello 03:04-04 But finding pieces is a chore 03:04-49 Lol so I’m not the only one who makes builds out of instructions sometimes 03:05-09 ? 03:05-11 I'm gonna make a fire snake with the instructions to the great devourer 03:05-20 It's a new person 03:05-22 I actually liked y’ stories MG. 03:05-40 Your* 03:05-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:05-57 I was never happy with my stories, though I'm updating one of my OCs rn 03:05-58 MG you have very well drawn OCs 03:06-19 My drawing of my sigfig G Frost was inspired sort of based on your drawings 03:06-30 On the "Ninja" tabber 03:06-48 Ooh nice 03:06-53 Anywhoooo 03:06-56 I gotta go 03:06-57 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 03:07-10 I know you don’t take requests anymore and I’m sad because I have no pictures of Helga or Emily 03:07-32 But at least I have the one of W 03:07-35 Q 03:07-38 not W 03:08-01 I was gonna say... Who's W?? XD 03:08-25 The opposite of W! 03:08-37 Q* 03:08-43 Dangit 03:08-45 XD 03:08-56 Well, that’s an idea 03:09-04 hello everyone} 03:09-12 Hello new person XD 03:09-41 Cooking with Acronix was entirely made while watching HoT and talking to Nex. 03:09-48 yes im new and i require context 03:10-45 Okay... 03:11-31 I made a joke about if there are Vermillion Eggs then we could make Vermillion Omelets and she thought it was the funniest thing ever and it went from there. 03:12-30 Cool XD 03:12-36 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:12-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:13-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:13-09 Hai XD 03:13-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:13-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:14-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:14-32 I'm at this party with my friends 03:14-37 Its awkward XD 03:14-40 Okey XD 03:14-54 Im hiding XD 03:15-01 I N 03:15-03 T 03:15-04 R 03:15-06 O 03:15-07 V 03:15-08 E 03:15-09 R 03:15-10 T 03:15-29 XD 03:15-32 To be clear, I hate how people who make a character make them LGBTQ+ just to make them that. To have that as their only trait. “Hey look I’m John Smith and I’m gay.” 03:16-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:16-41 ~ Pingunaranja has left the chat ~ 03:16-56 Fun fact: My main OC Chloe P. Moisson is bisexual 03:18-01 When I made Emily, she was actually straight. But then during an RP with Astra and I was introduced to Itsumi I absolutely needed to ask if they could be a thing and I made her lesbian. 03:18-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:18-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:18-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:19-11 I intended Chloe to be straight at first, but then I'm like 'nope' so yeah XD 03:19-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:19-33 MG, I would’ve never known Chloe is bisexual. When you make a character these things you don’t overstate it. 03:20-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:20-25 I haven't put it anywhere yet, so... Yeah 03:20-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 03:20-44 I can make a character easier than making a gay character. 03:20-48 I c 03:21-14 I have a couple lesbian characters and like 1 maybe 2 gay ones. 03:21-31 character lesbian easier* 03:22-29 i have a doctor who is gay. He also rides a motorcycle. He also has pre-S8 Jay’s face. 03:22-49 lol 03:23-08 I usually just default some my characters to 'Bisexual' with the possibility they could be gay/lesbian so... 03:23-54 If I were to make a transgender character I would be completely lost about how to. 03:24-02 Same 03:25-07 I think a few of my characters are asexual. Think. 03:26-00 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:20-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:23-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:23-26 This is the begging of a chat party XD 19:27-11 I looked on the wiki and saw people were here. 19:29-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:38-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:48-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:48-44 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:51-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:52-09 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:52-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:54-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:54-49 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 19:56-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:56-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 19:58-41 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:02-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:02-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:04-34 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:04-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:05-22 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:09-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:09-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:10-26 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:15-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:17-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:18-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:22-47 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:23-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:29-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:30-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:30-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:31-28 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:33-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:34-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:35-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:36-00 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:38-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:38-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:39-42 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:40-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:41-14 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:42-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:43-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:46-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:46-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:46-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:46-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:57-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:57-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:58-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:47-23 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:47-30 Hey here. 22:47-32 Hi. 22:47-33 there* 22:47-49 Wow, that was a quick response. 22:51-18 I guess I looked at the right time. 22:54-13 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 22:56-49 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:56-56 Okay. 23:02-20 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:02-47 Hey 23:05-38 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 23:06-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:06-47 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~